


Home

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	Home

 

Kara hadn't been on Earth for long. She was still learning the English language. Kryptonian were smart, the Danvers were sure Kara was going to catch on quickly.

Kara was like a ghost in the Danvers home. It took coaxing to get her out of places, her room mostly. Everyone could hear her crying in her room, and at night, the cries got louder, but Kara never went to them. Being frozen in the Phantom Zone, she never dealt with her emotions, with the fact that Krypton was destroyed.

Alex knocked on the door. She heard Kara sniffle. Alex heard the footsteps of the Alien girl. Kara opened the door.

"Y-yes?" Kara asked. Alex could hear the broken English. She had been trying to teach Kara English. The Alien was able to understand by context, but at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. The older girl really didn't want to like the young girl. She really didn't want to, but the smaller girl was making it really hard.

Kara stared for a while. She slowly nodded. "O-kay."

"Look, why don't you come watch a movie with us?"

Kara stared at Alex. She was studying the older woman. Alex felt uncomfortable.

"I-uh. Okay? N-no thank."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, not sure what else to do.

Kara gave one nod. "Sure."

Alex nodded, slowly. "Okay. We are in the living room if you need us."

Alex left the small girl alone. She head the door close behind her. She just hoped the girl was going to be okay.

XxX

Two hours had passed. Alex decided to check on Kara again. She knocked again. She didn't hear anything. Alex panicked.

She opened the door and rushed inside. She looked around, but the room was empty.

"Kara?" Alex called, but there was no response. "Kara!"

She felt a gust of wind. She looked over to the window, to see it open. "Mom! Dad!"

She ran out of the room.

XxX

Alex found her, not too far from the house. Alex moved slowly, not wanting to scare the girl too much.

"Kara?"

The blonde girl flinched. She looked up at Alex. "Kara, are you okay?"

The girl curled up even more, making herself even smaller. She shook her head. "Go home."

Alex sighed, as she wrapped her arm around her foster sister.

"Oh Kara," Alex whispered.

"Krypton, gone."

Alex pulled Kara closer. She sighed, as she ran her hand through the girl's hair.

"Yes, Krypton is gone. But if you let us, we can be your new home. We can't replace your family or anything, but we can be something new. Let us love you, and show you that you aren't alone, okay?" Alex said. Kara didn't say anything. She just stared at her. Alex sighed. "Right, you don't understand English yet."

"Understand, new home," Kara said, a small smile on her face.

Alex nodded. a small laugh. "Yes, new home."

Alex helped Kara up and they walked back home. Jeremiah and Eliza were standing at the doorway.

“You found her, I’m so glad,” Eliza said.

Jeremiah looked at Kara. “You can’t run away like that.”

Kara ignored him. She just rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m home.”

Jeremiah looked at his wife. “Yes you are.”


End file.
